1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an automatic analyzer capable of automatically analyzing a analyte taken from a subject in terms of a plurality of items.
2. Related Art
An automatic analyzer can be used to analyze a analyte, such as blood or urine, taken from a patient to provide data for the doctor's diagnosis. An example is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-232123 A (1993), whereby a plurality of types of samples from a single patient that are set on a rack with a patient ID number are measured. A plurality of items of measurement data are then combined and subjected to a logic check to distinguish equipment abnormality from patient abnormality. Another example is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-258430 A, whereby a plurality of analytes with individual sample IDs are carried on a sample rack with a rack ID. Based on the reading of the sample ID or the rack ID, each rack is transported to an analysis module corresponding to a requested analysis item. In the analysis module, the analyte sample and a reagent are dispensed into a reaction vessel for measurement. In yet another example of the automatic analyzer, JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2002-503346 A discloses an analysis system employing a system reagent carrier containing a plurality of chambers or cuvettes.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-232123 A (1993)
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-258430 A
Patent Document 3: JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2002-503346 A